Not Just a Demi-God
by Awesomeperson13
Summary: Two girls, Jayde and Aria have come to Camp Half-Blood; both demi-gods who are incredibly powerful. Why? Because they've been blessed by all 12 Olympians, and been raised on Olympus. PercyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_A.N: Hi guys! NEW STORY! If you're following any of my other stories, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in AGES. It's just that the past few months have been really busy and difficult for me, so I haven't found time to write. BUT I'm back, if only temporarily. I just started this story to get back into the rhythm of writing again! Remember to review/follow guys!_

_Awesomeperson13_

**_Percy_**

"Fine!" Annabeth yelled, storming off in the other direction. I sighed. Another meaningless argument. This had been happening more and more lately. I sighed again, running a hand through my shaggy dark brown hair.

A scream tore me out of my thoughts, and I whipped my head around to see one of Aphrodite's daughters shrieking at the top of her lungs. "CHIRON! There are people fighting a Hellhound! Right by Thalia's tree!" I turned around to face the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, and saw that there was, indeed a Hellhound snarling at two girls.

Both girls had their backs to me, so I couldn't see who they were. One had waist length, brown hair, with golden streaks in it, which was tied in a loose braid. She was wearing light blue jeans and a white tank top. The other was quite tall, and had shoulder length, curly black hair. She was wearing black cargo pants and a black tank top with a green button-up top over it.

My eyes widened, as I saw the brown-haired one emit a ball of light from her hands, sending it hurtling towards the Hellhound in a perfect arc. The light hit the monster between the eyes, stunning it for a second. Taking advantage of the Hellhound's weakness, the one in black drew her sword and jumped into the air, bringing the sword down through its neck, causing the monster to erupt in golden dust. Everyone was stunned. How had they been able to defeat the Hellhound so easily?

At that moment, Chiron galloped through the crowd that had formed near Thalia's tree. The girls turned around, causing me to stop short for a second. The one with brown hair; the one who had made the ball of light, was Jayde!

In third grade, I moved to my second school. I didn't know anyone, and everyone already had their own friends, so they weren't interested in me. Except for one person; Jayde. She was a transfer student from New Zealand, so she didn't know anyone either. Of course, we were pretty good friends; until she left a month later. But it didn't really matter, because I got expelled a few weeks later for flooding the girls' bathroom. But what the heck was she doing here? How did she know about the camp?

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I looked again at the two girls. Jayde was smiling at Chiron, while the other girl was looking around thoughtfully at the camp. "Aria? Jayde?" Chiron's voice cut through the silence. "Hey Chiron!" The one in black (who I assumed was Aria) called out to the centaur, walking forwards, re-sheathing her sword as she did so.

Jayde followed her, catching my eye briefly. She smiled at me, before re-focusing her attention on Chiron. " Is something wrong on Olympus? Has something happened?" He questioned, a hint of worry in his usually calm voice. "Kind of…" Jayde spoke up for the first time. "Yeah, we can explain, but it's a bit of a long story." Aria agreed.

"All right, I think we should call a Senior Counsel. Head counsellors, meet in the Rec Room. The rest of you, go back to your cabins." Chiron stated. All the campers obeyed, going back to their respective cabins. The rest of us moved to the Rec Room, all eager to find out exactly just who these girls were, and why they came to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

A.N: Hey guys! I'm putting my other stories on a temporary hiatus; I don't know how long. It's just really hard right now with school and everything. But I'll try to update this one as frequently as possible :) PLEASE review, or at least fave and follow! It's what keeps me motivated :)

**_Jayde_**

I was surprised, to say the least. I mean, not really. When I first met Percy in grade three, when I was posing as an exchange student from New Zealand, I had suspected he was a demigod. But I never thought I would see him here.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Aria tugged on my hair. "Ow! Geez, what was that for?" I cried. "Sorry," she grinned, "But everyone else is leaving! Let's go!" I smiled, and we followed Chiron into the Big House.

Aria and I had known each other pretty much since birth. We were born two days apart (Aria was older). The day after I was born, there had apparently been a prophecy on Olympus.

'_One with hair of ebony black,_  
_Will be there to fight once monsters attack._  
_One with strands of the golden sun,_  
_Is greatly loved by the prophecised one.'_

So, the gods concluded that the two mentioned in the prophecy were Aria and I. Each god blessed us, making us incredibly powerful, so that we would be able to face whatever threats were to come. We were raised on Olympus together, taught together, and trained together.

Of course, we weren't meant to leave Olympus until the 'prophecised time'… But we did anyway. Hey, even the kingdom of the gods gets boring once in a while.

I forced myself to pay attention, as we walked into the Rec Room. All the Head Counsellors were gathered around what looked like a ping-pong table, waiting for Chiron, Aria and I to take our places. As soon as we did, Chiron addressed us "Jayde, Aria? What brings you to Camp Half-Blood?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, things have been stolen… From Olympus, I mean." The words tumbled out of my mouth, earning a few gasps and shocked expressions from people. "Yeah," Aria continued, "Each one of the major gods, that's the 12 Olympians plus Hades and Hestia, have had an item of theirs stolen. We don't know who, or why, but Big Z sent us down here so that you," she gestured to Chiron, "can help us organise a quest to get everything back."

There was silence for about 3 seconds, but then all Hades broke loose.

"Do you think Kronos is back?"  
"What if it was Luke again?"  
"Who would do something like that?"  
"What if the camp is destroyed?"  
"What if OLYMPUS is destoryed!?"

I rolled my eyes, and buried my face in my hands. This would take a while.

"SHUT UP!" Aria yelled, effectively silencing everyone. That's one of the advantages of being Aria. She can get anyone to shut up. "Chiron," she began again, "would you be willing to help us?" Chiron paused for a minute, in thought. He nodded. "I think it's time to have a quest."


End file.
